Malextros
Malextros is a demon from the plane of Kamdrana. Even though he is not technically a planeswalker, he has the capacity of travelling between worlds by using the black mana of the plane to manifest himself physically while injecting his consciousness into the makeshift body. As a Demonlord of Kamdrana, Malextros feeds on the darkness in the hearts of sentient beings. To draw out this darkness he has the power of desire: by searching the souls of his victims for their darkest desires, her offers to grant their wishes in exchange for favors, triggering dark emotions that he then uses to feed. Birth and Status Malextros was spawned at the very inception of Kamdrana. At the same time, his brothers Makranos and Maukreios were spawned as well. As the three original Demonlords of Kamdrana, they held equal power over the plane. Discontent with having to share this power, the three Demonlords began spawning lesser demons and minions in order to wage war against each other, since them spawning at the same time made them equally powerful and unable to kill each other directly. Thirty-five years after Makranos discovered a way to planeswalk away from Kamdrana, Malextros figured out a way to abandon the plane himself, and began machinating a plan: he would raise armies all over the Multiverse and use those armies to overthrow his brothers and take control of all of Kamdrana. Makranos's Death While Malextros was busy building armies, Makranos's actions in Khaliz-Dorahn ended his life, causing the balance of Kamdrana to be upset. With one less Demonlord, the power of the plane was now split equally between the two remaining Demonlords, drastically increasing Malextros's capacities. One of his nemeses was down, all he needed was to finish amassing his forces in order to take over all of Kamdrana and, consequently, become nearly omnipotent. Medranos After raising various armies among countless planes, Malextros arrived at Medranos, where he found an obstacle: the Lifepulse. For the first time in his existence, Malextros was unable to raise the dead of the plane as a legion to fight for him. Intrigued by this strange phenomenon, he experimented with the plane's nature, trying to push the Lifepulse to its limits. His experiments yielded wonderful results, as he was able to create a whole new species: gorgons. Previously inexistent in the plane, the gorgons were created with the purpose of bending Medranos to Malextros's will. His first three children were The Unfathomable, Vurriana and Chrysta. He gave them the capacity to proliferate and they thrived to the point where they could overrun the plane. Alarmed by the growing number of gorgons, the Medranian waged war against Malextros and his unholy creation, giving way to an event know as the Gorgon War. During this battle, the elf Elegos wounded him, forcing him to manifest out of Medranos. Unwilling to keep wasting his time with this war, he let the gorgons do his bidding while he kept conquering worlds. Kamdrana's Fall However, while he was roaming the Multiverse, the planeswalker Pandora arrived at Kamdrana seeking to avenge Makranos's actions in Khaliz-Dorahn. With only Maukreios left to defend the world and with him and his forces busy fighting the minions Malextros had left behind, Pandora found no obstacles in her quest and was capable of destroying most of the world's mana flow and, consequently, the Demonlords' power. Enraged at this turn of events (especially since he was close to achieving his goal), Malextros swore to make Pandora pay. However, killing her would not bring his power back, so he needed to do something that would both destroy her and restore him to his former glory. He found the answer to his prayers in Mellyner. The Arena In order to release the Six Pillars, Malextros needed something to point him in the right direction, and that something was the Gem of Allure. After finding out about the Three Gems and hunting down the man who had given them away, Malextros came upon him. His name was Amrhotep, and Malextros was capable of obtaining enough information from him to figure out that the Gem had ended in Aylin's power. After tracing Aylin to the Arena, Malextros began feeding on the darkness of its denizens while gathering information on his target. Even though the people of the Arena proved unwilling to cooperate, he was more than capable of getting to Aylin and defeating her in battle to a point where she simply resigned to her death. However, he underestimated the loyalty the denizens of the Arena had towards the geomancer. After facing off against Aiden, Hanska Myemii, the Seventh Circle Initiative agents, Mei Liva, Rian and Crysoplei, the demon was defeated just as he got a hold of the Gem of Allure. Incapable of facing his targets in his weakened state, he hid in a distant corner of the Arena, patiently gathering back his strength until the moment he could restore his physical body enough to be capable to capture Aylin. By the time he managed to do it, however, Aylin had already left the Arena, so he did as well in order to keep the chase on. Category:Planeswalkers Category:Battle Boards Category:Korakhosverse